Percy Jackson and the Hidden Problem
by Enterprise-NCC-1701-A
Summary: Here we go again, one more of those stories, don't read it if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my second FF, and I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! I will not post another chapter until there are 5 reviews! Happy Reading!**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: #6**

Chapter 1: Return Home (Percy POV)

My year at school had been pretty normal, no monsters, no extra problems. And this hour was my last hour at Goode. The bell rang and, yes! I had survived my first year without being attacked by a monster or incantation! I was the first one out of the school building, and there she was. Annabeth in all her pride and glory in her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and faded blue jeans. I smiled at her, warily at first and then as soon as a grin seeped across her face, a big grin spread across mine.

"Wise Girl! How are you?"

"Great, thanks, Seaweed Brain. Come on, we need to go."

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this day for a _whole _year!"

We both got into my car that Annabeth was standing next to. I drove us to The Hill, and as we drove, Annabeth put her hand in mine.

We stood just outside the magical field that encased Camp.

"You ready for another year of absolute, un-dilated chaos?" I asked Annabeth.

"I think so. Just got to watch out for the new demi-gods now, since I think, besides Nico, we are the only ones that returned, since the others have left to lead a normal life."

"Yay! Now I have only one person that could potentially chop my head off!"

"You sound soo enthusiastic Percy. Come on, Chiron is expecting us."

We walked past Peleus, who as normal, was sleeping wrapped around Thalia's tree. We walked past the Cabins, some new, some old, to represent the Minor and Significant Gods/Goddesses. Annabeth and I walked past the Athena Cabin, and went to the Poseidon Cabin, to drop off my stuff, or what had left from the Titan Battle. All of my armour was polished and hanging up, just as I had left it. I dumped my rucksack on my bed and then Annabeth and I went to go and see Chiron, who was in the Strawberry Fields, picking strawberries.

"Chiron!"

"Hello, Percy. I see you completed your school quest."

"I guess, if that's what you want to call it."

"And dear Annabeth! I see you returned safely."

"Chiron, I was only gone 2 hours."

" Anyhow, I would like to inform you that you are now on private classes, which will happen during breaks. But I would still like you to turn up to Archery and Sword-Fighting, just so the younger demi-gods can see how everything works. Is that okay?"

I looked at Annabeth and smiled. I turned back to Chiron and nodded my head.

"In 10 minutes, there is Sword-Fighting class, so I expect you to be there."

He trotted off, probably to get his armour on. Annabeth and I walked over to our Cabins and put our own armour on and get our weapons. My armour was unique, it had a blessing that Hephaestos had given it. It repaired itself, so any damage done to my armour done in conflict, would disappear.

When I had finished putting my armour on, I walked over to the arena, to where Chiron was just about to start teaching Sword-Fighting.

I went and sat on one of the chairs that were placed around the outside of the arena. People stared at me as I walked in and started whispering and saying things like, "Is that Percy Jackson?" or "That can't be him. He hasn't come back."

Chiron obviously heard these rumours and hastily moved the lesson on.

"Welcome new demi-gods! I hope you are all fit and well. Now let's start by choosing your weapon. You need to have a sword and a shield. For now you shouldn't need anything else."

Everybody pulled out there swords and picked up their shields off of the floor. Chiron told them to start practising so they did. Chiron, in his horse form, was trotting around, telling everybody something they needed to improve. He then came over to me while no-body was looking and said, "If only they could learn as fast as you, Percy. Lot's of them think of you as a hero."

"Well I am a hero. I saved Olympus."

"Yes, very true. Anyway, please could you watch these young ones while I go and talk to Annabeth, she didn't come today since she was designing some part of Olympus."

"Tell her I said 'hi and good luck designing Olympus',"

"Will do, just watch the demi-gods please, I will be back in less then an hour."

With that, he walked out, leaving me to cope with an hours worth of Hades-know-what.

The first ten minutes or so went well, and then people just started mucking about. So I called them all over and told them, "Now you need to work on your defensive. You need to block your opponents attack. All you have to do is meet your partner's sword, and to do this you bring your sword up and just stop the attack before it reaches you. Understand?"

"Yes." An Ares child said. The boy obviously worked out, since his muscles bulged.

"What I don't understand is how you think you can teach us. Chiron is and will always be a much better teacher and swords-man than you. Who do you think you are? Percy Jackson? Let's see how good you are exactly. I challenge you to a battle. 2 pm. Here. Be there."

"All right. Class dismissed."

Everybody filed out whispering about the dual. This was going to exciting.

**Please review! I'll try to update at least twice a week, but I have a lot of work to do...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing, please give me any tips to improve! 

Chapter 2: Dual and Busted! (Annabeth POV)

Percy ran towards me.

"Wise Girl! How are you? Are the Olympus designs coming on?"

"Great thanks, Seaweed Brain. I heard someone say that a son of Ares named Chazz challenged a mysterious black haired boy, with eyes that reflected the sea. Hmmmm, I wonder who that could be?" Annabeth said sarcasm dripping off of her words.

"I don't know... Annabeth, could you please help me with my armour? Pretty _please_? With a little Percy on top?"

"Fine. You need to put on a new top as well, you stink. You might need a shower too. Oh well. Come on then."

Percy was rummaging around for a different top. While he was on his little quest, I looked around. There was a picture of Me, Percy, Nico, Thalia and Grover on his wall, by his bed. It had been blown up, so it almost covered his whole wall. Stuck on it were smaller pictures if us. One of me and him on the beach kissing, (I don't know who took the picture...) one of Nico and him with there swords out and smiling like idiots. Loads more covered the rest of the wall.

I turned around, to see if Percy was done. He was in the middle of the room, oblivious to me watching him. He was topless. He had an 6-pack and the veins in his arms stood out like chords. He put his top on and then looked at me. He smiled his amazing signature smile, my smile, reserved just for me. (And his mum!)

"Now, can you help with my awesome armour?"

" Sure thing, Seaweed Brain. Didn't Hephaestos do something to you 'Awesome Armour' so it could repair itself?"

"Yep, aren't I special?" He teased.

"Whatever floats you're boat. Looks like you're done. Now, you'd better win, because it'd look a bit strange you beating the Titan Lord and then getting beaten by a little kid who is 6 years younger than you."

"Yeah, _that'd_ be strange!"

"Go, otherwise you'll upgrade from a Seaweed Brain to a Kelp Head!"

"I'm going, I'm going, Wise Girl."

I kissed Percy just for food luck and we set off to the arena hand in hand...

(Nico POV)

I'd been wondering around Camp, just to get the rest of my stuff, and then I heard that Percy, yes Percy, had come back to Camp and had been challenged to a dual by some stuck-up Ares kid, who didn't even know that it was actually Percy Jackson. I asked one of the Hermes campers, (I didn't ask the Stolls) and found that the Ares kid named Chazz hadn't lost a battle. Ever. But then again, he had only fought the stuck-up newbies. Percy had fought practically everyone, including the Titans. And Never. Ever. Lost. (well, he might have, but you know...) I was so gunna watch an Ares kid get beaten up! I headed over to the arena, and took a seat right at the back, so I could see over everybody's heads, and not be seen myself. I was just waiting for them to turn up when non-other than the devil himself appeared. My Cousin.

He had his 'Awesome Armour' on, and Riptide and his shield **(A/N: does it have a name?)** Tyson had made him. Chazz had the regular Camp issued stuff that was usually not that good. But anyway, I was at the back, and I heard some girls in front of me talking about one of them.

"I want the one in the blue-ish armour!" (**A/N: Percy's armour is sort of blue...**)

"Hottie!"

My Gods, it was so embarrassing listening to people talk about my cousin like that, and especially since he had a girlfriend. Ha, it made me laugh. I looked up and I found a pair of grey eyes staring into mine, that eyes that belonged to Annabeth. In her hands was a sheet of massive paper and some colouring pens.

"Oh no. No. No."

(5 Minutes later)

"The fight had started, Percy was winning, Chazz was failing epically so we were happy. Annabeth was now forcing me to colour in the 'y' on 'Percy'. I finished and then we started shouting things like, "GO KELP HEAD!' and 'PERCY JACKSON RULES!'. It was against my wishes, but I didn't want to get on Annabeth's bad side. But then again, who would?

Now we were getting stares from some of the people that were watching the battle between Percy and Chazz. By the look on Chazz's face, I think he had put two and two together. I thought it would take a child of Ares a_ lot_ longer to work it out. The fact that we were shouting out the name 'Percy' to his opponent and the fact that he hadn't taken Percy out yet added up to him realising that his opponent was actually Percy Jackson.

"You're P-P-Percy Jackson, right?" stammered Chazz.

"You bet I am." And with that, Percy lunged forward with his sword, knocked Chazz's out of his hand, then pulled Chazz's shield off him and pointed his own sword at Chazz's neck.

"Next time you ask someone for a fight, check who you are asking."

Percy looked up at the banner we had made, and when I say we, I mean Annabeth, and put his thumbs up. He motioned for Annabeth to come down and she did, and she took his hand and they walked out. I looked down at Chazz and I laughed at his expression. Shock. Oh, the money I would pay to see that on all of Ares' children...

**Hello guys! Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review, or the chapters may just run away ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I have to thank everyone who has reviewed, especially to the first three, you are so nice! :) Anywho, I expect you want to read the chapter... here you go...**

**The characters in my story ran away from the circus to be here, so be nice!**

Chapter 3: Beware The Children Of RED! (Chazz's POV)

I was shocked. Bewildered. Speechless. This morning I had challenged a guy that was taller and older than me, but what I thought was less talented to a duel. Later, in the arena, just as he was walking in, he seemed to have an aura that I had noticed people only had if they had a certainty that they were going to win. Two people at the back of the stands started cheering 'GO PERCY JACKSON!' and things like that. Then I really looked at him. I noticed the black hair of the children of the Big Three. The blue/green eyes of a child of Poseidon. The blue armour. The confident stance. My eyes widened. Percy Jackson. I had challenged the Hero of Olympus to a duel I was doomed to lose.

All in a flash I was standing there, defenceless with Riptide, Percy's legendary sword at my throat. He laughed, motioned for the blonde girl that had been cheering earlier to come down. I think that was Percy's girlfriend Annabeth. From what I hear they made a winning team. Annabeth reached Percy and they walked off. The guy that had been sitting next to Annabeth melted into the coolness and darkness of the shadows. Nico. I had been told about these demi-gods at the Camp-fire once. Possibly more than once, but who cares. Apparently they were the most powerful demi-gods for a long while. I felt so stupid.

(Percy POV)

I felt good. First fight of the summer was under my belt. It was a first that I had won it, but now that Clarisse and all of the old Ares campers weren't here any more, there wasn't really anyone to really challenge me. Usually once I have finished school for the year, I'm not really in shape for all of the training that takes pace her, and all the armour is a bit much to carry when you have had 7 months off.

I was walking back to my Cabin with Annabeth when I saw a note that had obviously been put there on purpose but for who? I picked it up and read it:

'BEWARE OF THE CHILDREN OF RED

THEY MAY SEND YOU TO BED

DEAD'

"Annabeth..." I handed her the note to see what she would make of it. Her eyes widened.

"Chiron." That single word at any moment in time said that way with that amount of fear in their eyes would only mean that something really bad was going to happen.

"I hope it doesn't involve another prophecy. I mean, as much as Rachel is my friend, I really don't want to go on another quest."

We were silent the whole way there, thinking about what this note could mean to us. When we reached the door of the Big House, we walked in to find Mr D winning yet another game of Pinochle. He looked up from his game, saw the look on out faces and immediately took us out of the room to see what we were so worried about. We showed him the note. I watched his eyes scan and re-scan the crumpled and faded paper.

"Go and get all of the Head Consulers. Tell them to meet us here in 10 minutes."

We ran off to get everyone, worrying about what was to come.

(Chazz's POV)

Everyone had gone. Never had I felt lonely. I had always had people around me asking for me to duel them, to see if they could defeat me, the Champion. But now that was a fake title. I hadn't met Percy before, but lots of rumours had circulated about him. A son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus. Most people had thought he had gone with everyone else who used to be here, to lead a normal life, a monster-free life, since they had all been blessed by Zeus. Chiron had been upset that Percy had gone, we could all tell, and we had all tried to live up to his reputation. But without luck.

I sat down in the middle of the arena, placing my sword and shield in front of me, and thinking of plans to defeat Percy in our next battle. I heard snickering behind my back, I turned around, but all there was left was swirling dust. I think it was probably someone mucking about with me since I had lost the battle. _Hehehe. _There it was again! I turned around, and this time I saw I black shape disappearing. I started to get up, and then I picked up my sword and shield. But just as I straightened up from picking my weapons up, something grabbed me and dragged me away. The I did something I hadn't done since I had come here. Screamed out for help.

**Did you like it? The 4th chapter should be up sometime this weekend, since I have been off school I have been writing a lot more. Please review!**


End file.
